


One Day

by littlehellspawn665



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bullying, Crushes, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehellspawn665/pseuds/littlehellspawn665
Summary: "Boys like Blaine were made for big things and stage light lit futures. Boys like Kurt were meant to stay invisible."Kurt Hummel never joined Glee.Blaine Anderson transfered straight to McKinley after Sadie Hawkings.This is my take on an alternate meeting and not-so-unrequited crushes.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the song One Day by Tate McRae and decided to write a Klaine AU with that idea in mind.  
> (I seriously recommend you go listen to the song, it's really great) 
> 
> Well anyway, i hope you enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated :)

Kurt layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a million thoughts running through his mind.  
Today had been yet another awful day at school. He had been thrown into a dumbster and landed on something metallic, that tore a hole on his new Alexander McQueen inspired button up and left him with even more ugly, purple bruises.

His brother, Finn, had clapped him on the back while they passed each other on the stairs and questioned the involuntery hiss of pain the shorter boy had let out.

Kurt had played it off with a forced smile and blamed it on a bad sleeping position, a lie that Finn had easily bought. It was times like these when Kurt was glad his brother wasn't the smartest guy out there.

It wasn't like he enjoyed lying to his family. He just didn't see any other options. If he told Finn, he would probably try to help by going up againts the other jocks or something equally idiotic, which would just get him even more shunned. It was bad enough that Finn was part of the school's Glee club, the lowest of the low in the McKinley's food chain. He didn't need to sacrifice the last of his reputation by defending "the gay kid" who just happened to be his step-brother.

Kurt had been excited to join the New Directions as well, at first. He loved singing.  
But after seeing the way the rest of the school treated the Glee kids, fear has won over and he pushed aside his dreams of performing. He was bullied enough as it was, he didn't need any more reasons to get slammed into lockers and soaked with slushie facials.

Despite this, on some particularly good days, Kurt would play Wicked from his iPod and dance around his room, forgetting the world that seemed to have everything against him, even if just for a moment.

The boy let out a tired sigh. Sometimes he wished he could be as confident outside these four walls as he felt when he "performed" to his own reflection, dreaming of a life in New York, imagining himself on Broadway with someone special by his side. 

Someone special like Blaine Anderson. 

Blaine had transferred to McKinley only a handful of months ago and had already made quick friends with the kids on Glee. He was bright, talented and kind hearted, not to mention incredibly good looking with his gelled dark hair and bowties. 

Kurt was willing to admit that he had a major crush on the boy. The way his golden hazel eyes sparkled when he laughed at one of Sam Evans' silly impressions or Tina Cohen-Chang's hopeless romances. 

The way he was never rude to Rachel Berry, even when the girl seemed to drive everyone else around her crazy. 

The way he always listened to Brittany Pierce's stories about her cat Lord Tubbington with genuine interest and amusement dancing in his expression. 

The way his optimism didn't seem to falter even when he got a face full of cherry flavoured ice and red food dye. 

Yeah, Kurt was in deep. But he didn't dare let himself hope. For all he knew, Blaine was straight. And why would someone like him even know Kurt Hummel existed? Most likely he didn't. So, Kurt was willing to keep his emotions to himself and his gaze on the ground. 

Boys like Blaine were made for big things and stage light lit futures. Boys like Kurt were meant to stay invisible.

~.~.~

Blaine made his way down the halls of McKinely High with a smile on his face. 

He had been scared to death when he first came here, the scars of Sadie Hawkins still fresh and bleeding. 

Just the mere sight of the large jocks in lettermanjackets had made his stomach twist. 

Most of his fear seemed to melt away however, when a particular short, brown haired girl had stepped up to him, offered her hand and announced: "Hello, i'm Rachel Berry, a future Broadway star and lead of the New Directions." 

Blaine had taken her hand and shook it politely. "I-i'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"So, Blaine. Can you sing?" 

And that's how he had been lead into the choir room with a variety of kids sitting on their seats, some of them already rolling their eyes when Rachel dragged a confused Blaine in front of them and urged him to perform. 

And perform he did. When the first of his shock from the sudden events wore off, he put on his most charming smile and sang Katy Perry's Waking Up In Vegas. 

He had been a member of the New Directions ever since and Blaine knew that joining had been one of the best decicions of his life. He had found close friends from the other Glee kids, closests ones being Sam and Tina. He found confidence in music, and his pure determination to never run away again helped him through the leering and teasing from the football players. 

Blaine grabbed his chemistry book from his locker and was just about close it when he heard a yelp and someone falling over just behind him. 

He whipped around and saw a boy frantically collecting his things into his messenger bag. 

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, picking up the scetch book that had slid to his feet. 

The boy looked up and Blaine recognized him instantly. It was Kurt Hummel. There were no mistaking the neatly coiffed chestnut hair and fashionable clothes that had caught Blaine's attention since day one.  
But it were his eyes that had captivated Blaine's heart from the second he saw him.  
The glazs eyes that were somehow dull and sharp at the same time, like he was constantly on high alert. The eyes that would rarely meet his. 

Now Kurt was staring at Blaine, face red and expression similiar to a deer in the headlights. 

"Do you need help?" Blaine offered with a kind smile, hoping to finally have a proper converstation with this peculiar, beautiful boy. 

But Kurt dropped his eyes to his lap and muttered a quick "I'm fine" before gathering the rest of his things and scurrying down the hall, disappearing into the sea of students before Blaine could say another word. 

The boy looked down at the scetch book still in his hand, before snapping back to reality and hurrying after Kurt. 

~.~.~

Stupid stupid stupid!

Why did he have to make such a fool out of himself like that, and in front of Blaine of all people?

Kurt felt embarrassed by his reaction to Blaine offering his help. He wanted to believe he did it to be kind but a part of him was convinced it was purely out of pity.  
And he couldn't bare to see Blaine look at him like something pathetic. 

He tried to make himself as small as possible as he walked past his peers towards French class. It was his best subject so he could easily use the time by wallowing in self-hatred. 

"Kurt, wait up!" 

Somehow just hearing Blaine say his name gave Kurt butterflies and suddenly he wanted to slap himself. 

Blaine caught up to him, panting slightly and holding Kurt's scetchbook. 

"You.. Forgot.. this." he explained, breathing heavily.

"Oh.. Thank you." 

Kurt stuffed the scetchbook back to his bag and started walking away but a hand on his shoulder stopped him on his tracks.

Blaine moved to stand in front of him and offered his hand with a sheepish smile.  
"I uh.. Don't know if you know me but.. My name's Blaine."

Of course Kurt knew who he was, but he wasn't going to point that out. Instead he replied simply: "Kurt."

They shook hands and Kurt felt his traitorous heart flutter in his chest.

"So um.. Would you maybe like to get coffee together during lunch?"

Kurt had to have heard that wrong. There was no way in hell this amazing boy was asking him out for coffee. And yet...

"I mean, you don't have to if you have better places to be, of course not-"

A part of himself knew he should just walk away, decline the offer and save himself from future pain. But another, less rational part of him, was ecstatic and ready to suffer for even just a moment with Blaine.

"Sure." he smiled, his first real smile in a while. 

Blaine stopped rambling and stared at Kurt with a disbelieving grin.  
"For real?" 

"Yes, for real." Kurt laughed. 

"Awesome! I'll uh.. See you then!" 

Kurt watched as Blaine walked away, knowing he might have just made a big mistake, but in this moment, he couldn't care less.

~.~.~

Blaine met Kurt near the cafeteria after class and together they made their way to Kurt's Navigator.

The ride to Lima Bean was silent, both of the boys filled with nerves.

After ordering their drinks, ("A grande nonfat mocha, please" "And i'll have a medium drip, thank you.") they found a table and sat down, both still relatively quiet. 

"So.. Why exactly did you invite me for coffee?" Kurt finally asked, a sceptical look in his eyes. 

"Well, i wanted to get to know you better." Blaine explained, trying to ease the protective barriers the other boy seemed to up hold. 

Kurt hid his smile behind his cup and nodded, clearly not sure how to reply. 

"So Kurt. What do you like to do?" 

"Well.. I'm actually a kind of a fashionista." He started before adding. "I actually design most of my clothes." 

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh wow, no wonder they look so good."

Kurt blushed madly and sipped at his coffee again before clearing his throat.  
"Well what about you? You're part of the Glee club, right?" 

Blaine grinned. "Oh yeah! It's awesome. I love music and performing on a stage, giving it all you have, singing your heart out... It's truly an amazing feeling." 

Blaine noticed how Kurt's eyes turned wistful before he schooled his expression again to a timid half smile. 

"My brother Finn is in the Glee club too."

"Wait, Finn Hudson is your brother?" 

"Step-brother, actually." Kurt clarified. 

"I had no idea!" 

"Yeah.. Maybe he never just thought to mention."

Silence fell over their table again before Blaine spoke up.  
"Do you like music?" 

Kurt smiled, his blue eyes shining.  
"Oh yes, especially musical theatre. I know the whole Wicked soundtrack by heart."

Blaine smiled aswell, happy to see the other boy coming out of his shell a bit. "Do you sing?" he asked. 

"I.. Sometimes. But i'm really not that good at it." Kurt replied, not meeting Blaine's eyes. 

"Have you considered joining Glee?" 

Kurt tensed. "No. Like i said, i'm not good. And besides, i could never perform in front of people, too much pressure." he tried to brush it off but Blaine could see it bothered him. He decided to change the subject. 

"What did you think about the latest issue of Vouge?" 

Kurt paused, looking at Blaine with an unreadable expression.

"What? It's a good magazine."

Then Kurt smiled and they launched into a discussion about the latest fashion trends.

Blaine could only stare at Kurt as he talked, his posture more relaxed than Blaine had ever seen him and his melodic voice light like an angel's. It was that moment, in a small coffee shop in Ohio, that Blaine realized, he was falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

After their unofficial coffee date, Kurt and Blaine had exchanged numbers. They texted each other daily and even spend time together in school every once in awhile.

Kurt felt safe and happy with Blaine.  
He didn't open up quickly, but Blaine was easy to talk to.

It was a Wednesday, when it happened.

Kurt was walking to class, looking at a text he'd gotten from Blaine that morning.

COURAGE - - - Blaine

He smiled down at his phone when a suddenly, someone slapped it from his hands, making it clatter to the floor and then pushed him against the lockers. 

Kurt tried to breathe through the pain as he saw Dave Karofsky walking away.

Something inside him snapped. He has been putting up with shit like this for so long and for the first time in forever, he wasn't alone. He had a friend. Someone who believed in him. 

And this hulking Neantherdal was *not* going to take that away from him. 

"HEY!" 

Kurt felt a surge of suicidal confidence and anger fill him as he ran after Karofsky. 

He burst into the locker room. "I am talking to you!" 

"Girls' locker room is next door." Karofsky said, not even bothering to face Kurt. 

"What is your problem?!" Kurt practically yelled, moving towards the hulking boy. 

"Excuse me?" Karofsky stepped closer and Kurt faltered for a second but couldn't back down now. 

"What are you so scared of?" 

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" 

Kurt felt disgusted at the mere idea. All the build up anger from all the shit he'd been put through, in the hands of these narrowminded assholes seemed to pour out of him like an overflowing sink. He barely registered the fact that he was in Karofsky's face, insulting him. 

The jock raised his fist. "Do not push me, Hummel." He hissed. 

"You gonna hit me?" He glanced at the glenched fist right by his face. "Do it."

Karofsky slammed his locker shut. "Don't push me!"   
Kurt barely flinched.

Words were spilling out of him, fueled by a confidence he didn't know he possessed. "Hit me, 'cause it's not gonna change who i am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than i can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY FACE"

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinary ordinary you are!" 

Then time seemed to stop as Kurt's brain tried to understand what was happening.   
He felt Karofsky's lips on his, clumsy and wet, and his hands on either side of his face, pulling him in. 

Kurt felt frozen to the spot, a part of him filled with panic, another absolutely numb. 

As Karofsky pulled away and for a fraction of a second, Kurt saw fondness and utter desperation in his eyes. 

But as the football player tried to capture Kurt's lips with his a second time, some sense seemed to enter the other boy's mind and he pushed him away, stepping back, blue eyes wide in shock, holding his hand over his mouth. 

Karofsky let out a voice of frustration, slammed his hands on the locker and left, leaving Kurt alone. 

He felt all the fight and anger drain out of him, leaving nothing but shock and despair.   
Kurt slid to the floor, trying to calm his breathing and fight away the tears but it was futile. He screwed his eyes shut and let out a sob as the whole weight of what had just happened crashed on to him. 

His first kiss had just been taken away from him. The first kiss he had secretly hoped would be with Blaine. 

Blaine. He needed Blaine. 

Kurt fished his now cracked phone out of his pocket and texted Blaine, tears blurring his vision as he did. 

~.~.~

As soon as he got Kurt's message he excused himself from class, saying he needed to use the restroom and pretty much ran to the boy's locker room like a bat out of hell. 

Blaine found Kurt on the floor, shaking and staring at the floor. 

"Kurt! What happened?"   
He kneeled next to his friend, cautiosly placing his hand on his shoulder. 

Kurt didn't respond. He just buried his face into Blaine's chest and cried. 

"Hey, hey.. It's alright, Kurt..." Blaine soothed, rubbing circles on the other boy's back. 

"H-he.. He k-kissed me.." 

Blaine froze for a second. "Who did?" He asked quietly, mind reeling. 

Kurt swallowed hard. "K-Karofsky."

"WHAT?!" 

Kurt cried harder. 

"Oh my god, Kurt..." Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's shaking shoulders and held him close. "I'll take you home, okay? We can say you got a bad headache or-or something."

Kurt nodded wordlessly against his chest, relieved. 

~.~.~

Luckily the Hudson-Hummel house was empty as the two boys arrived. 

Kurt knew his dad and Carole were both at work and Finn wouldn't come home before 5pm. 

He felt slightly better than he had before, especially with Blaine with him, but the idea of being home alone after all that happened scared him. So, he asked Blaine to stay, even for a short while. 

Blaine had agreed without hesitation. 

Now they were sitting on the living room couch, holding cups of green tea, (in which Blaine had, to Kurt's horror, added a great amount of sugar. "Blaine Anderson, you will rot your teeth before the age of 30 if you keep that up!") and watching America's Next Top Model re-runs. 

Neither of them were really paying attention to the tv, however. 

Kurt's mind felt like a swirlpool of thoughts. The only reason Karofsky had tormented him for all this time, was because of his own internalized homophobia? So was Kurt just a perfect target? Or was there something more going on? Why had he gone up against his bully like that? If he had just kept his emotions under control and bitten his tongue like he always had, none of this would have happened. Why had he been so stupid? 

"Kurt?" 

"Hm?" 

"You haven't touched your tea."

Kurt glanced at the now cool liquid in his cup.   
"Oh."

Blaine sighed and set his cup on the coffee table, doing the same to Kurt's before taking his hands in his. 

Kurt felt the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach at the touch. 

"You know it wasn't your fault right?" 

Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes.   
"Why does it feel like it is?" 

"Well it wasn't. It was Karofsky's." Blaine said firmly, golden eyes staring into ocean ones. 

Kurt sighed. "I.. I don't want to blame him either.. I-I don't know how to explain it, but i feel like i understand him better now.. He's scared, Blaine.. And alone."   
When Blaine seemed like he was about to protest, Kurt continued. "I know it doesn't excuse his actions in any way, that's not what i'm saying. I just meant that i feel like this explains things more and.. Maybe.. we could help him."

Blaine just stared at Kurt with a look the other boy couldn't quite identify. 

"God Kurt... How are you so incredible?" 

Wait, what?

Blaine blushed and cleared his throat, taking his hands off of Kurt's and wiping them on his jeans nervously. "I-I mean.. You have been verbally and physically attacked by this guy so many times.. And then this?" He shook his head. "But instead of being angry or spiteful.. You want to help him." He chuckled.   
"You're truly incredible."

Kurt felt his cheeks burning as he tried to figure out a reply. 

"I.. Was bullied. At my old school. It's the reason i transferred to McKinley. And.." Blaine seemed to struggle with his words. Kurt placed his hands on his, squeezing them gently.   
"There was a Sadie Hawkins dance and... I had just come out. So.. I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay kid at school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up.. These three guys..." He took in a shuddering breath, not meeting Kurt's eyes. ".... Beat the living crap out of us."

Kurt inhaled sharply, not knowing what to say. "I.. I'm so sorry.. I-I had no idea.."

Blaine gave him a small smile. "It's fine.. I mean, i've moved past it.. For the most part.

My point is, Kurt, that after i got home from the hospital, all i felt was anger. Hurt. I was tired of being treated like nothing of importance just because of who i am. I took up boxing lessons to help me deal with my anger. To make me feel less like a victim." Blaine shook his head again, biting his lip.   
"I never forgave any of them." he confessed. "I just found ways to move past it and keep my mind elsewhere until it was nothing but a bad memory. But i never let go in the ways i maybe should have."

"Blaine. You have every right to feel the way you do. It doesn't make you any less of a good person. When i saw you for the first time, walking down the hall with a beautiful smile on your face, all i could think was 'i wish i could be like that'. And you joined Glee, a thing i didn't have the guts for. I don't have the confidence anymore, that got carved out of me a long time ago."

Kurt hadn't meant to be so honest with Blaine, but seeing the other boy open his heart to him like this.. It made Kurt want to return the favor. And Blaine's bright, wide eyes made it all the more worth it. 

There was a beat of silence before Blaine spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "You move me, Kurt."

"And you take my breath away." Kurt replied, just as quiet. 

The two boys sat there, hearts beating and open, looking into each other's eyes like all the answers were hidden there. 

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Can i.. Can i kiss you?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine leaned in, placing his hand on the nape of the other boy's neck and pressed his lips to his. And that kiss was the perfect bliss Kurt had always daydreamed about. Blaine's lips were soft and hesitant, the kiss sweet like strawberries in July. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek before they pulled apart, both of their cheeks rosy and expressions giddy. 

Blaine chuckled nervously.   
"So..."

"So..." Kurt mimicked, smiling. 

"Wanna finish season six now?" 

Kurt laughed.   
"Sure."

And as Burt Hummel came home an hour later, he found both boys passed out on the coutch, holding each other close, sleepy smiles on their faces.   
Burt would definitely ask some questions later, but for now, he was just glad to see his son happy. 

The End


End file.
